thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Moyo Hodari Pride
:"Our strength lies within the hearts of our lions, from the tiniest cub to the fiercest warrior." :―The First King The Moyo Hodari Pride is a pride of lions that lives west of the Pride Lands. They follow the Circle of Life, though they do not know it by that name. It is a relatively new pride, and was founded by Hodari's grandfather(who shared his name), but it already has established traditions and ceremonies. Unlike the Pride Landers, they have no Lion Guard and do not command any animals save the Cape hares. Members Ruler * Nurisha- queen of the pride Lions * Askari * Elewa * Machungwa * Pembemraba * Ushidi * Lionesses * Badilifu- leader of the hunt * Chekesha * Darahani- cub nurturer * Ekundu * Fahari * Imara * Kimbilia * Kimeta * Kubali * Kumbufu * Lubaya * Madoa * Magharibi * Zoelesha Cubs * Shibli * Ogelea * Kibibi * Zafarani * Ghubari * Jinsi * Taala Other Animals * Sikiza- a Cape hare that serves as a helper and a lookout * Sikiza's Drove- all of the hares in the drove led by Sikiza Former Members(In Order of Death/Departure) * The First King * Kingiza * Ntulivu * Nyembaba * Hodari * Ugonjwa Territory The territory of the Moyo Hodari pride- the Drylands- is dry and flat. Towards the west it becomes more arid, and the earth turns sandy. This area is usually avoided, as the options for prey are more limited. The main hunting grounds are the stretches of greener land edging the Mkondo River, which different animals gather to drink the rushing water, graze the fresh grass, and share news. Attributes Build and Features The lions of the Moyo Hodari pride usually have semi-sharp features, though without the rawboned appearance of the Outlanders. They often have powerful legs for running, since due to the open space of their territory, chasing down prey is often required. Brownish noses are more common than those in pinkish shades. Coloration The pride members sport a wide variety of coat colors, from sandy gray to auburn. There is no set range. Eye colors are the same way, though shades of brown are slightly more common than other hues. Duties King/Queen The king or queen is responsible for managing the food supply and territory size. He or she commands the pride. Before the reign of King Hodari, only males were allowed to rule. Lions The duty of the male lions in the pride is to patrol the territory and drive off predators that would compete with them for food, such as jackals, lone lions, or African wild dogs. They can also choose to be cub-nurturers, responsible for rearing all the cubs and not just their own(added during the reign of Queen Nurisha; before her time as queen, only lionesses could be cub-nurturers). Lionesses The lionesses hunt and help the lions fight off larger predators if need be. They can also choose to be cub-nurturers, responsible for rearing all of the cubs and not just their own. Cubs Lion cubs must be taught how to fight and patrol by the lions. Lioness cubs must be taught how to hunt by the lionesses. Once their coats lose their spots, heirs must be taught about ruling a territory by the king himself. Other Animals In the rare occurrence that another animal is part of the pride, they must obey the king or queen and perform whatever task he orders them to. However, the only animals to ally themselves with the pride thus far has been a group of hares, Sikiza's drove. Pride Laws * The word of the king cannot be contested. * The king's heir must be solid-coated(about six months old) at the time of being chosen. * Kings must have their mane fully grown in before taking over. * If an heir has not yet grown their full mane when the former king dies, the lionesses are to elect a temporary leader. * Hunt only what is needed to sustain the pride. * If a pride of lions invade, do not attack right away. Report back to the king. However, lions that are alone, in pairs, or females with cubs may be chased away. * Lionesses give birth alone, and will remain alone with their cubs until they request company. * Lions and lionesses must each do their share of watching and raising their own young. * Those who leave the pride may not return. Culture Maisha Urari Life Balance Maisha Urari is an ideology held by the members of the Moyo Hodari Pride. They hunt only what they need to be strong, and do not waste prey. Unlike the Pride Landers with their Lion Guard, they do not believe in forcing this belief on the other animals in their territory. They will only intervene with over hunting if the hunters in question begin to actually threaten their own food supply, and they do not bother with disputes between other animals. Wandokufa They Have Died This is the ceremony that honors the passing of a lion, lioness, or cub. The king, or the king's heir if it is the king who has died, will recall the achievements of the deceased and welcome them as a spirit since they believe that the spirits of the fallen lions walk the land unseen, and that they can be heard in the rustling of the grass and the susurrus of the rivers. They will also celebrate the lion's journey through Maisha Urari, which is an ideology similar to the Circle of Life. Muendelezo Continuation This ceremony welcomes a new king- the continuation of the pride. It immediately follows the Wandokufa for the deceased king. The new king shall honor his predecessor with a speech before the most recognized part of the ceremony takes place. The new king speaks the words, "Mimi Nitakuongoza", meaning "I will lead", to which the assembled pride replies "Tutafuata", meaning "We will follow". Category:Lion Prides Category:Friendly's Content Category:Groups Category:Drylanders Category:Lions Category:Characters Category:Original Characters